The present disclosure relates to managing electric power consumption. Smart grid has been introduced for improving efficiency and convenience in managing electric power supply and consumption. Such smart grid may be an automated and distributed advanced energy delivery network. For example, smart grid may enable monitoring and measuring electric power consumption amounts of consumers in real time. Such monitoring information might be used to forecast an electric power consumption amount of a consumer and manage an electric power supply amount of the consumer based on the forecasted electric power consumption amount.